Heads or Tails
'Heads or Tails '''is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Trippy *Bucky *Fiona *Pia *Mime Appearances *Lumpy *The Mole *Seth Plot Trippy and Bucky take a walk when they spot a coin on the ground. They decide to play a coin tossing game and Trippy tosses first. He gets heads and cheers. Bucky tosses and it lands on tails, and he shrugs. Fiona and Pia arrive and play along with them. Oblivious to them, Lifty and Shifty spy at the coin behind a bush, hoping to get their hands on it. At their house, Lifty and Shifty assemble a fishing rod with a magnet. They fly a hot air balloon to the scene and Shifty reels the magnet down. He misses the coin, but the magnet gets stuck to the antlers of a nearby Mime. Shifty reels in his prize, unexpectedly finding Mime's head. Mime's body falls in the middle of the coin toss and scares the players. Shifty throws Mime's head on the ground, and Lumpy picks it up. For their next plan, Lifty and Shifty attach a crane claw to the fishing line. Once again riding their balloon over the coin toss, Shifty reels the claw down and once again misses the coin. The claw instead grabs Pia's tail and Shifty rips it off. He throws it off the balloon and Lumpy finds it below. Lumpy puts Pia's tail on his head and turns it into a wig. Coming up with another scheme, Shifty attaches a suction cup to the fishing line. He asks Lifty for help but sees he is gone, and decides to go on without him. Lifty approaches the gang and plays along with them. Pia flips the coin and it lands on tails, making her sadly stare at her bandaged wound. Lifty gets the coin and runs off with it. Trippy and the others run after him. Lifty runs until he reaches a leaky pipe. He jumps over it, while Fiona slips on the water and is decapitated by the pipe. Bucky jumps in front of Lifty, but is pushed into a deep fryer. The Mole cook brings out a beaver tail (made from the actual thing) and a hungry Seth takes a bite, only to get disgusted by the taste. Just as Lifty prepares to kiss the coin, a suction cup takes it. Shifty tries to reel in the coin despite Lifty's disagreement. Trippy jumps and holds on to Lifty's tail. However it rips off and sends Trippy falling onto Pia's head, killing them both. Shifty manages to reel in the coin, but Lifty tries to grab it. The balloon flies into a sawmill and comes out popped. Lifty and Shifty's heads come out of the basket, followed by the coin which rolls away. Lumpy takes a walk and stumbles onto the coin. At home, it is shown he mounted Mime's head on the wall. Lumpy flips the coin and the episode ends just as it lands in his hand. Moral "''Heads or tails, it depends on how you flip the coin." Deaths #Mime is decapitated by Shifty. #Fiona is decapitated by a pipe. #Bucky is deep fried. #Trippy and Pia's heads collide into each other. #Lifty and Shifty are beheaded in a sawmill. Trivia *Akin to the title, all the deaths and injuries in this episode relate to either heads or tails. *The Mole serving Bucky's tail as food is a reference to the Canadian fried dough pastry known as BeaverTails, hence the Canadian-looking flag near The Mole's food stand. *This is the second time a Canadian-looking flag appear. The first was shown in the official episode Don't Yank My Chain. *Giggles originally had Fiona's role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes